Armada: Afterglow
by StoryMaker7
Summary: A Mulan version of Armada. A human girl is turned into a Transformer, but Scavenger must hide here as a mech from his team mates so they can concentrate on battle and not fight each other over a femme. The girl will face many challenges, including her own feelings.
1. Reflexion

**I thank God for all my inspiration. **

**The minicons were made by scientist in this.**

_The battle for the minicons was over. The Autobots where able to get the last of them and send them back to Cybertron, but as they started to plan a way to return home, a new mission arises._

_Several relics from their home world were now found to be scattered around the planet Earth. So now a new battle has begun to get these relics, the Decipticons, for universal domination, the Autobots, to stop them and to stop the war on their home world. _

The Autobots where in battle in a forest, close to a grand building used for parties, but D-cons where not here for a relic, they were there something else.

Megatron willingly came to a place full of humans, he wanted to try-out a new machine of his, he decided that having fewer mechs than Optimus would bring problems in the upcoming battles. Thrust ended up making a machine to help them with this.

Thrust saw that there where many humans on the planet and so he made a machine that would turn a human into a Cybertronion. Starscream disagreed with this and was afraid for the humans, especially the human children he had befreinded, so he went with the Autobots to warn them. During battle Starscream identified the weapon.

**Meanwhile in the nearby building. **

A young woman, the age of 21, who had light yellow tan skin, two black dots on her right cheek, long brown hair that came to her mid back, and large brown eyes was against a wall at the building. Seeing the couples dance.

She was wearing a light silver dress. It hung around her neck in a strapped V shape that connected to a large white diamond on her chest, the dress hugged her body until the hips, where there was a loose belt, then it waterfall down to the floor with a small train behind her.

She had see-through white fabric like a shawl that she was holding in her arms that trained back along her dress.

Now the girl was at this party in the large building. It was a school dance for her collage. She had danced and had fun, but now everyone was slow dancing. She didn't have a date, and no boy came up to ask her. When one did ask her to dance during a more rapped song he had tried to dance with her in a disrespectful way and she told him that she didn't approve of it, the boy only looked at her as if she was crazy and left.

She sighed and went to the garden outside the building, she was far away enough not to see or hear the fighting of the giant robots, but she started to move more into the garden, which got her closer to the forest where the bots were fighting.

She was feeling very sad. So she decided to sing to make her feel better.

**Look at me you may think you see. Who I really am but you'll never know me. Every day it's as if I play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask. I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart. **

She touched some of the flowers with the tips of her fingers and felt the silky touch of the petals.

She did not usually dress so fancy. She was the type of girl to dress casually and for what she needed. She also had aspergers so she had trouble with communications some times, but thank God she had gotten better and she did socialize, but she sometimes didn't want to.

She sighed and kept walking.

Was this the only way to attract men men, dress up nice? No there were other ways. But she felt bad just watching everyone ells dance while she just stood there like a wall flower. She needed to walk and to think.**  
**

**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside? **

She came to a pond and looked at herself. She looked so different like this, it was pretty, and in a way it was her, but she wanted to find someone who liked her without all the makeup and stuff. She was more of a tomboy.

She looked into the water and it rippled her reflection as a tear came down to mix with it. She was still upset at the way the boy looked at her just because she stood up for what she believed.

**I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in, but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am.**

She got up and puffed out her chest as she sang louder.

She thought very differently from others and she was very out spoken too. She saw people in a way on how animals acted.

She was the type to write down what she believed in and stick to it and not let anyone make her change her mind. She wanted to find someone who liked her the way she was.

She looked as she saw two fireflies dance with each other and smiled. But then she stared back into the pond and saw the fish swimming together and then at her reflection again.**  
**

**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

But she felt that people did not really know the true her. She began to cry as she thought about all the couples on the dance floor and the way how others did not understand her values and thoughts. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. She could sometimes be a bit moody.

Unknown to her, Scavenger heard the girl singing and went to make sure she wouldn't be targeted by the Decipticons.**  
**

**Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside? There's a heart that must be free to fly. That burns with a need to know the reason why .**

She raised her head again and sang.

She could be very curios and life was strange. She didn't know what was in store for her but she was trying to work towards her dreams, though some found them strange and dangerous.

She then sat down and cried a bit as she tried again to wipe away her tears. Feeling upset that she was not accepted by others but at least she knew who she was.

Scavenger was behind some trees when he saw the girl crying and thought _'Why would a pretty young femme be crying out here alone?'_

**Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside? **

She then sat by the lake and just stared at the creatures that moved as her tears went into the water. Unknown to her that she had come close to danger.

Scavenger had heard the girl's words and understood. Many did not look beyond what they were, but they were more than meets the eye.

In the woods Optimus was fighting Megatron and said "You will not get any of the humans Megatron!" Megatron then looked to his right and saw a shadow, he knew it was a human but he did not know if it was a male or female.

He didn't care and just smile as he said "That's what you think Prime." He targeted the human and fired. Scavenger heard it, but was too late to do anything as he tried to run out to block her.

The girl was surprised when she heard the sound of a shot and then saw a large white light coming at her. She stood up and tried to dodge it, but the light seamed to follow her.

Then it engulfed her. Suddenly she screamed and started to grow and change. All Scavenger could do was just stand there and watch as the transformation accord.

The other bots were to busy fighting to come and see what happened, but they heard the scream. Megatron laughed and said "Yes." This angered Optimus and he attacked him. Destroying the weapon while he was at it.

When the transformation was complete Scavenger stared at the young femme.

She had gray skin, she had a silver top turtle neck with a white diamond in the middle of her chest, just a little bellow it the metal pointed up her chest leaving a triangle like cut on her chest armor, her stomach was bare until it hit her white belt with a pocket on each side of her hip.

She had silver shorts on. Then her legs where bare until a bit above her knees where she had pointed up silver boots that covers all the bottom part of her legs, her heals had wheels on the inside of them.

Her arms were also bare until her elbows that also had a pointed end, they came to her hands and stopped at a pointed end and her hands were gray.

Her face was also gray and round, her optics were brown and her hair came to her chest, her lips where silver colored and finely she had her two black dots on her cheek.

Scavenger was slacked jawed at this. Then he came to his senses. He covered up the girl with his brown cape, none of his team members would be able to tell what she was. He had protected her from them. A strange feeling come over his spark, it was not one of infatuation, but one of protectiveness and care.

He ran back to the forest to see the Decepticons retreating, Megatron angry that his plan was ruined by them, he would stayed to grab the new bot, but Optimus men had cornered them and the Prime was angry for what he had done to the human, he knew not to mess with his competitor when he was like this.

Scavenger came up to them and said "We have to get back to the base now. I have the human that was hit."

They were shocked but didn't lose any time. They activated their transportation and left.

When they arrived Redalert was there to greet them, but Scavenger said "Red come with me and close the med doors when we get in." Red was confused but did as he told. Optimus was curious about this, he had not seen his oldfreind like this before since-, he didn't even want to think about the pain of his old friend.

Redalert closed the door and came to the berth where Scavenger put the covered bot on. Red then said "What happened?" Scavenger then said "The Cons got a chance to turn a human to into a cybertronion."

Red looked shocked and said "Why don't you want the other here?" Scavenger sighed and said "Because" he took his cape off of the bot and Red gasp and said "Is that what I think it is."

Scavenger then said "A femme. We can't let the others know about her. With so little of them around and with none of the bots bonded there will be trouble and fights breaking out, yes not even Optimus has bonded with Elita yet." He said as Red looked like he was about to ask, and he became a bit shocked.

Scavenger then said "I know that you can control yourself because this was part of your training in med school." Red nodded as he said "We needed to be if we were going to help everyone, even femmes."

Scavenger nodded, but Red then asked "Then how can you control yourself?" Scavenger then said "I already had a mate once, but she died in the war. Strange I didn't die right after her, but we never had a sparkling and I guess my time as a mercenary has made me tough. Plus when I saw her, I didn't look at her as if she were a femme, but a child, and suddenly a strange wave of protectiveness and care came over me, but I knew it was no infatuation."

Red nodded in understanding. Sometimes bots who didn't get the chance to have children ended up adopting. And it seemed as if Scavenger had formed a bond with this youngling as soon as he saw her.

Red then said "You have created a bond with this young one it seems Scavenger, a sire bond, which is probably a good idea, she will need someone of our kind to be comforted by and to protect her from her bots that are to rambunctious."

Suddenly the girls optics then started to power up, they saw this and Scavenger said "Hold your adio sensors, she's going to have a fit." The girl's optics online and the first thing she did when she saw the robots was scream.

They held their adio sensors at that. She yelled "Who are you, where am I, what do you want from me?!"

She then looked at herself and she screamed again, then she felt strange in this new body and her face turned red. She grabbed Scavengers cape and wrapped it around herself, she then looked up and glared at them as she got to her feet, even thought she was week , and was about to take a fighting stance and she looked as if she would attack any moment.

Scavenger put his hands up and said "We didn't do this to you, our enemies did. I am Scavenger and he is Red alert." and so he started telling her everything. She began to calm down. She nodded and said "Okay, but how can I tell you're not lying?"

Scavenger then looked her strait in the optics and said "I am not lying" She looked straight back at him and decided to trust the bot, he did not harm her and they had not done anything to harm her so far, then here optics widened and she said "I saw you, you tried to protect me. Thank you." Scavenger smiled and just nodded but then said in a sad tone "I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time." She smiled and said "It's okay, at least you tried." She then said "Okay I believe you, but if you are lying I will not hesitate to attack." Scavenger chuckled, he liked this femme, she was a feisty one. He nodded and said "I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled back at that.

She then said "Could I look in a mirror?" Red then came with one big enough for her and she gasped. She looked up and down and stared into her face and touched it as she said "This has to be a dream, but it's too real." She then saw the two bot staring at her and she glared back at them and said "Stop staring. Oh and if you guys touch me, your done for."

Scavenger chuckled and said "You got spunk kid. Okay I believe you, but don't worry, we won't hurt you." Then he frowned and said "But there's something you have to do." She was confused and asked "What?"

He then started to explain "On our planet there are not many 'females' as you would say, we call them femmes, which is what you are now. Males are mechs. Anyways mechs tend to fight each other for the affection of femmes and try to flirt with them whenever they get the chance."

She rose what would have been a brow and asked "What about you two?" Scavenger then said "Red is trained to keep his feelings in check and I had already loved once but lost her" She frowned and said "I'm sorry."

He nodded and said "That's fine, and you see, I've sort of developed a parental bond with you. When I saw you, I saw a child and you should know that because of that I won't hurt you and I will be a bit overprotective. In a way I sort of adopted you."

She was confused on how this work and said "But I already have parents?" He nodded and said "But you don't have a cybertronion guardian." So she nodded at that and said "I guess I understand a type of preservation for your species." Scavenger nodded aqnd said "You could say that."

He then said "Now back to why you have to be careful. Mechs can become aggressive; especially if they think you're attractive, and believe me they will think that. Anyway we have allot of mechs here, some are very high up, and the stronger usually end up winning because females usually chose the stronger or more higher ranking of our kind."

She nodded, this kind of reminded her of how animals competed for mates, but humans where a bit the same when it came to choosing someone. So she said "Would they try anything if they knew?" Scavenger then said "I'm not sure. Mechs can be very strange some times when a femme is around and we need them to concentrate on the war and not on femmes."

She nodded and said "So what are we going to do? Are you going to disguise me or something?" Redalert thought of that and said "I could, with the right materials." The other two looked at him and said "Really?"

Red nodded and then went to get some things. He then showed them a silver helmet, a face mask and some extra metal. Red then said "The extra metal is to hide your curves." She blushed at that and held the cape around her closer.

She then said "I feel like I'm in Mulan." The two mechs looked confused but she said "It's a legend of a chines woman who disguised herself as a man because back then she couldn't join the army and went to war to save her father." Scavvenger then said "That would be an interesting legend to observe."

Redalert then came up to her and said "I won't hurt you I just need to put these things on you." She nodded and let him put the extra mettle on her. He pulled her hair up but was unsure of what to do, so she told him to use a pony tail and helped him make one, they hid her hair in the helmet, and it pointed to the front like an arrow.

She squinted a bit when he latched it on as he said "It needs to be tight so it won't come off." She nodded. He then latched on the face mask. She went 'ouch', but it was a bit muffled, the mask seemed to muffle her voice as she kept saying 'ow' or something, so they knew her voice would be disguised as well.

Finely he rapped the mettle around her body as he said "This should also protect you from anything hitting you abdomen." But as he was doing it he didn't hear 'ow', he heard giggling.

He was confused and she said "Sorry, sensitive spot." He nodded and said "Then it's a good thing I'm shielding it." She continued to giggle and squirm as he did this. When Red was done he let her look in the mirror and said "This is good, but what do I say about the diamond? It's a bit feminine."

Red then said "They know that humans decorate themselves on special occasions, you won't need to say anything" She nodded and said "We never properly intraduced ourselves, I know your names but not exactly who you are." Red was the first to speak and said "I am the medic of this team and third in command." She nodded at him.

Scavenger then said "I'm the main trainer of the younger bots here and I'm an old friend of our leader Optimus Prime." He then told her about his team mates. She nodded and said "My name is Torianna, but my nick name is Tori."

Scavenger frowned and said "Those names are too feminine. We'll just tell them to call you by a bot name. Start thinking of some so you can tell the others to call you by that, but for now you just rest here. You can use my cape to keep you comfortable."

She blushed, but they couldn't see it because of the mask and she said "Do you want it back? I'm sorry. It just made me feel more comfortable in this new body." He chuckled and said "That's fine." She then said "I have to tell my parents where I am."

Red then said "I think I can help you." Red called up her parents after she gave him the number. Tori then started to explain to her parents that she couldn't come home. They were confused. Red was able to hack into their TV and show them how she looked now.

They were surprised and she explained what was going on. Her parents told the two mechs to watch after her and told them of her aspergers. Red looked it up, he found that part of having aspergers was being socially awkward and having repetitive gestures, so he nodded and would keep in touch with them. They then hung up and went to bed.

Red had his own room in the med bay and told her he be in the other room and to get him if she needed anything. Scavenger said the same and he left. So the lights went off and she tried to get comfortable as she went to sleep, or recharge as they calledit, while many things went through her mind.

**First chapter remake done thanks for reading. Review pleas. **


	2. Decision

**Decision.**

Tori awoke not knowing where she was; she shot up and looked around until her memory caught up with her. She sighed and got up.

She looked herself in the mirror again and thought _"How am I going to fool anybody with the way I look?"_ Even with her disguise she still looked feminine, she may be a bit of a tomboy but she had a body, with curves, even the extra mettle was having trouble hiding them. She sighed and said "This is not goanna fool them."

Redalert came in and she looked to see who had walked in, their steps where loud to her so she could tell when they were coming and going. Red then said "Good morning. Did you recharge well?"

She guessed it was how they said sleep so she said "Yeah. I thought I would have trouble but Scavengers cape…" She stopped midsentence, still uncomfortable with her new form, and looked down at herself and then up at Red. She then decided she was fine, the extra mettle made her more comfortable.

She then said "It helped keep me warm." Red nodded and said "You'll probably get your own room today, but first you'll have to meet the others." She nodded and said "Are they nice?" Red chuckled and said "Mostly, though some of them can have an attitude, don't mind them. Deep down they're all good bots."

"Like Scavenger." She said and they both chuckled at that. They heard another chuckle and saw Scavenger leaning on the wall. He then came in as he said "I guess you could say that kid. Now I brought you some breakfast."

He held out a pink liquid towards her. She then said "How do I drink it with my mask on." Red then said "You can retract it." "How?" She looked confused. Then he said "Just think it, but for on now you'll have to drink in my lab so no one sees your face when you drink."

She nodded. Then she started thinking of retracting her mask, and it did, she squeaked. She then smiled and accepted the cube. She smelled it; then she took small sips and tasted it. She licked her lips and said "Mmmm." It had a sweet and sour taste to it, like a candy.

She then started to chugging it down, fast. Red looked shocked, and Scavenger just chuckled. They had never seen a femme do that before. When she was done she licked her lips and said "That tasted sweet."

Scavenger then said "Well if she ever gets caught refueling we won't have to worry about the bots thinking she's too feminine." She then glared and said "I like to drink fast, I can't help it, it just happens."

Scavenger then said "In this case it's probably a good thing. You'll also have to act more like a mech then a femme." She then asked "How? Are the males of this planet that different from the males on yours?"

Scavenger thought about it and said "In a way. Try to keep your voice a low tone so they won't get suspicious." She then asked "Anything ells?" Red alert then said "Your layback posture should help, but other than that just try not to talk about or do any feminine like subjects or characteristics ."

She then said in a sarcastic voice "Shoot, so then no my little pony for a while." They were a bit confused by that and she said "Don't worry, it's just a show, and I like plenty of things that are neutral in genders, and I like racing and cars so that should keep the edge away. I'm a bit of tomb boy."

They looked confused again and she said before they could ask "which means I'm a girl who likes activities usually associated as boy activities." They both nodded at that and then Scavenger started to explain about mechs.

Once that was over they decided to take her to the monitor room where the others were waiting, but she brought Scavengers cape along, she still didn't feel quite right in here new form.

Hotshot was the first to speak as he said "So look who finely woke up. How you recharge sleeping beauty." Tori glared at that. Scavenger then said "Knock it off kid." "I was just joking." said an annoyed Hotshot.

Optimus then said "Take it easy on our guest everyone. He has had to go through a dramatic change." Tori was surprised that he thought she was a boy _"I guess the disguise does work. Scavengers cape also blocks out allot of my figure."_

**Tori's POV**

I just waved and they all nodded at me, accept the blue one with orange and yellow, he waved right back at me with a big smile. I thought he was kind of cute. Waite! I can't think that, I have to act like one of the guys, or mechs.

Optimus then said "Scavenger has told me that he has covered everything with you and you have also informed your parents." I just nodded at him. He then said "The only thing we don't know is your name. Would you mind telling us?"

Scavenger stepped in on at that and said "For now me and Redalert think it's best for him to use a bots name. So if we find a way to turn him back to normal they won't try to go after him." I nodded at that and said, butting myself into character as I put on a deeper voice, "I have some ideas." They all looked at me a bit shocked. I asked "What is it?"

The white and red one then said "Nothing kid, you just sound a bit strange; must be the mask." I nodded. Then Optimus said "Why don't you tell us your ideas?" I thought for a bit and said "Maybe Hotshot." "I'm Hotshot." Said a yellow bot.

I then said "Sorry. I still don't know all your names." He just smiled at me and nodded. He seemed friendly. A white and blue one with a large scooping like hand then said "How about Comeback?" I rose what would have been a brow and said "That kind of makes me sound like I had lost or something."

Another white one with blue then said "How about Bullet." I shook my head and said "I don't like guns." They all looked at me strangely. And I said "Hey I don't like them okay. It's just how I was raised." They dropped it and continued to try and help me find a name.

The red flying one then said "How about Backfire." I then said "That's just sad." I then thought of something "How about Afterglow." They all just shrugged and Optimus said "That sound fine." I smiled at that. But the white one with red then said "Sounds kind of feminine." I froze at that but he said "But whatever you like kid." I then relaxed at that.

Optimus then said "Now sense you're going to be around use I think you should have a mentor." "I thought Scavenger was that one that taught the new recruits?" I asked.

Optimus then said "Yes he does but you need someone ells to guide you on the team. Scavenger is already mentoring Hotshot and Hotshot is mentoring Sideswipe. So I think the best option would be Blurr." They all said "What?!" At that, but I just said "Who's Blurr?"

The white and blue one then said "That would be me kids, but Optimus I can't do this. I didn't even let Sideswipe be my apprentice. Now you want me to take on a human?" Optimus then said "I think this would be good for you Blurr. And this is an order."

Blurr just grumbled but said "Yes sir." Scavenger tried to interfere by saying "But Optimus isn't Redalert a better choice." Optimus then said "Actually no. He is a skilled fighter and medic but he has enough to deal with without taking on an apprentice right now."

Scavenger just sighed and said "Alright Optimus I trust your judgment." Then he glared at Blurr and said "But you better train him. Don't go abandoning him or dumping him on someone ells." Blurr just growled "Okay I get it!" And he stomped out of the room. Something told me that this was not the start of a great friendship or even one to begin with.

**Sideswipes POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had come to earth to find Blurr so he could train me, but he didn't want to. Yes I got to know my new brother but still. Why did Optimus let the new guy get trained by Blurr? Oh well, if I knew Blurr by now is that he wasn't very patient when it came to these things. So I guess me and the others will have to make the new guy feel at home. We look about the same age, maybe we could be friends.

**Please tell me what you all think. And if you have a favorite moment in the movie that I don't remember, tell me and I might put it in. but nothing inappropriate over PG**


	3. Fitting in, and causing trouble

**Fitting In, Causing Trouble. **

Hotshot suddenly noticed something, why did the new kid have Scavenger's cape on? He decided to voice this and said "Hey Afterglow?" Tori, now known as Afterglow replied with, while still trying to keep her voice low "Yeah?"

Hotshot then said "Why are you wearing Scavengers cape? Know that I think about it, why did Scavenger get so upset with Blurr about your training?"

Afterglow was blunt and said "I'm still getting used to my new appearance, and it's cold." They all just stared at her a bit strangely. Hotshot then said "Well that answers one question, now what about the other?"

This time they all turned to Scavenger who had a scowl on his face, they became a bit uncomfortable with this look, but Afterglow put a hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you okay Scavenger."

He looked to her and said "I'm okay kid. Thanks." His face became calmer and then it hit them all like a tune of bricks as they all shouted, accept Optimus and Redalert ,"YOU MADE A GAURDIAN BOND!"

Scavenger glowered at them and said "That's right and if any of you mess with him you will answer to me." He pointed at himself to make it clear.

Redalert then said "I may not have a guardian bond with the younger bot but I have taken him as a charge because of his disability" he then explained it and then said "So if you hurt him you will all answer to me as well."

The bots were shaken at this, not only did the kid end up as Scavenger's and Redalert's charge; he had a slight disability that they had to be careful of.

Strangely the first one to speak was Sideswipe, "Hey Afterglow? My names Sideswipe, if you want, me, my bro and Hoist can give you a tour of the base?" Afterglow looked at him and said "I'd like that. Scavenger, Redalert, can I go?" she turned to them as she asked that.

The two older bots looked to each other and nodded and Scavenger said "Go on ahead, you should try to get use to walking around the base and socializing with the other bots." She nodded and so the four then went off.

As they did Jetfire said "I'll take Starscream out for a fligjt, we both are probably restless form being cooped up." Starscream nodded and said "I appreciate it Jetfire."

Jetfire then said "Yeah just don't go stabbing us in the back again Screamer." Starscream scowled at the nickname, but understood the jets anger and just fallowed.

Redalert then said "I am returning to the med bay. I want to take some time to study up on humans and their bodies, just in case our charge has anything ells we should worry about. Scavenger if you can bring Afterglow back to my medbay when he is done socializing it would be appreciated. " Scavenger nodded and Redalert walked off.

Scavenger was about to do the same but suddenly was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at his old student as he said "Scavenger, I understand why you activated a guardian bond.

I would feel the same if I had lost Elita and not had a youngling, but why this youngling? Sideswipe and Hotshot seem to be about the same age, yet you only see Hotshot as your student and Sideswipe as Hotshots student.

I am glad that you are starting to open your emotions again, but I am confused as to how and why."

Scavenger started to think for a while, he didn't know how to answer. Why did a guardian bond suddenly activate when he saw Tori, was it because she was hurt, but he had seen the other younglings hurt and that didn't activate his parental mode, or was it because she was a femme?

He looked back at that moment , when he saw her after the blast, and suddenly when he thought of her laying there, helpless, still, almost lifeless.

That's when his processor put two and two together, as he stared at her. He saw Beta, his late mate, their color and shape was different, but the way Tori had laid on the ground after her transformation, was how Beta was laying when he last saw her alive.

Scavenger knew he couldn't say Tori reminded him of Beta, Optimus would get suspicions and confuses as how a mech reminded him of her. So he said "He reminded me of somebot I couldn't help."

Optimus knew he wouldn't be able to get more out of his friend so he let him go, he would talk to him when he was ready, and he be there to listen to his old mentor.

**Tori's POV**

I looked around at the base as I walked with the other three bots. Sideswipe was talking as he showed me around and told me of what each room was for and what things we could do. He was a very energetic guy.

We came to the wreck room and Sideswipe said "And this is where we all like to hang out when we don't have anything to do." I looked around the room and found it very interesting.

There was a large metal couch, with a metal coffee table in front of it and at the wall was a screen, I'm guessing it was a TV of some sort.

I then said "You guys get cable or something?" Hotshot then said "Yeah, Redalert was able to set it up for us with the help of the kids."

I nodded, remembering Redalert mentioning about the kids that brought them to the planet and helped them out.

I then looked to the other side of the room and saw a large tank with energone in it. It looked like a water dispenser was attached to it. Hoist must of saw my curios look and said "That's our energone dispenser, if you ever feel like you need a refuel just go right over there and press that button." I nodded at that and said "Thanks."

They then all started sitting on the couch and I followed suit and sat in the middle. I was sitting next to Sideswipe on my right and Hoist on my left and Hotshot on a chair I didn't notice next to Sideswipe.

I then looked at them and asked "So what are you all doing here exactly? I know you all came here at different times, because Redalert said that only Hotshot, Optimus, and he had arrived here first."

Hotshot was the first to introduce himself as he said "Well Optimus saw my potential and decided to take me along…" he then went on to explain his adventures and such.

I said "Wow, you look so young and yet you accomplished so much already." I guess Scavenger seas allot of potential in him. But then I asked "But why exactly did he become your mentor?"

Hotshot then said "I'm not too sure myself, and you'll have to ask him about that yourself." "Aw man." I hated having to wait for answers; I could be inpatient at times.

Hoist then said "I came here to help out but I was a little late since space bridge technology can be a little tricky…" and so he began his tale.

I started to laugh on how he scared the poor kids the first time he met them, the others looked a bit strangely at me but I said "What? It's funny."

Hotshot then said "It's not that. Your laugh is just a little weird." Oh no! Did my laugh sound too feminine?

Then Sideswipe said "Maybe it's the mask again?" The others just shrugged and Hothsot said "Probably, your voice is a little strange to us, must be a human thing." I sighed at that.

I had to be careful for now on when I laughed, though I'll probably just forget, good thing they think it's just a human thing, but what about if the other humans heard me, maybe they be allowed to know because they weren't bots.

I could only imagine their faces if they ever found out the real reason for my strange laugh. I almost chuckled at that thought but I held it in. Good thing the mask hid my smile. Hoist then continued his story and I gasped when I heard about him almost dying.

I was confused and said "But how did you survive getting shot like that?" He then told me about how Redalert had to remake him a body. I was completely shocked and asked "How does that even work? Did he transfer you mind or somehting?" The others looked a bit strangely at me, Hotshot then said "You should probably lay of the sci fi kid." I crossed my arms at that.

Hoist then started explain about the spark "It like a human heart, but it is also like a soul, we need them to live, and they have many functions."

The three then started explaining it to me and I was a bit shocked at what a big role a spark had in their lives. It wasn't just their heart, it was their survival.

It was used for making bonds, marriage, having sparklings (what they called babies): they wouldn't answer my question n how that worked, and for comfort as well. I was very confused by all this, and I wanted to understand how this all worked, after all this was part of my new body.

So I asked "What ells should I know?" Hothsot then said "You should ask Redalert and Scavenger about that." I nodded and decided that would be the best option.

Maybe sparks worked differently in some ways to mechs than femmes that they didn't know about. Though I was anxious to know what they had to say.

Then I looked at Sideswipe and asked "So what about you Sideswipe, what are you doing here?"

Sideswipe looked up at her and said "I came here to become a better bot." She was confused by this but asked "How?" Sideswipe then began his tale "I should probably tell you all how exactly I got to this situation."

Hotshot then said "I thought you said you just fallowed Blurr because he saved your life and you wanted to not only pay him back but change from the bad crowed you where in." Sideswipe sighed and said "That's only the sum of it. I should have told you this before bro but now seems like a good time as any."

They Listened intently as he spoke "I'm an orphan." There was a small pause of silence at this news, and Hothsot said hesitantly "Aw Sides." Afterglow just said "I'm- sorry." Her voice was feminine at first but she quickly changed it.

Sideswipe just waved them off and said "Thanks but don't apologize. You see I never knew what happened to my parents. The first owners of the sparkling center died before I was old enough to understand and the new ones didn't have any information on me.

Anyway because I never really had a parental unit, I grew up with only the care takers. They took care of me but they could never be my parents. So when I was old enough to move out I grouped up with some of the other bots that were also old enough to leave. But they weren't very nice, we also got into a bad crowed in the academy, I learned a bit of hacking there.

But I was basically sleepwalking through life in a haze, as if I felt there was no purpose for me. So I was just fallowing the flow of the others. That's what got me caught in that trap in the first place, while everyone left me there to die, Blurr came and shot me down."

He then began to explained how that turned out. "So I fallowed him and here I am. But when I got here, Blurr wasn't too fond of me." He then went to explain how his first day went from being assigned to Hotshot, training on the road, an being kidnapped by Wheeljack.

Afterglow gasped at that and said "What kind of guy says he's not coming for revenge but then actually does it?" they all just shrugged at that. Hoist then said "So what about you kid. What where you doing before you got here?"

Afterglow thought about it and found a way to say it without revealing herself "Well I have parents and siblings. I was working to become a writer. And I was at a school dance in collage. I didn't have a date so I went out to the garden to get some fresh air and clear my head. I didn't notice the raucous until it was too light, next think I know something bright comes at me and my lights go out, then I wake up like this."

She spread her hands out over her body and said "And Scavenger and Red are talking to me and telling me some stuff." They thought about that and nodded. Hoist then said "Hey how about we go to the training room for a bit." They nodded at that and then Hotshot challenged "Last one there has to be the practice dummy."

So they got up and started running towards the training room. Afterglow did not want to be last and she definably didn't want to be the practice dummy. She knew that she may not have bean the strongest of the group considering her size and bulk, but during this race of theirs, she could honestly say she was not the slowest, in fact she was fast. She was dead last as first but gained speed and was able to catch up to them, but that wasn't enough for her.

She enjoyed the thrill of racing as she concentrated on getting to the training room and being the one to get there first. But the level of concentration she was feeling caused something important to happen to her. Abruptly the wheel on her heals started to spin, and caused her to go even faster.

She screeched, forgetting all about maculating voice, as she lost control. "AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHhhhh!"

She was glad that her mask would distort her feminine screech as she started sliding down the hall uncontrollably.

The other noticed this as she flew by them, almost knocking all of them down if not for their quick reflexes and jumping out of the way. They looked down the hall, slacked jawed at this development, but were quickly brought out of it as they heard Afterglow yell "HELP!" That snapped them out of it as Hoist said "Well what are we waiting for, let's help the little guy." The other two nodded as they transformed to catch up to their run away companion.

Sideswipe was the first to ask "What's happening to him?" Hoist then said "I think he just discovered one of his abilities." "Man he's fast!" Yelled Hotshot over the roar of his engines. Afterglow was trying to slow down, she tried concentrating on stopping, but it wasn't working to well as she kept coming back to the thought off _"Don't fall!"_

She saw Scavenger up ahead coming her way, Scavenger had been feeling nervous, he felt that something was wrong with Afterglow and decided to go check up on her. He wasn't sure why he felt this way; it probably had something to do with his guardian bond with her.

As she passed by him she yelled "Scavenger how do you stop!"el who looked stunned at first and even very confused as the others drove by at high speed, he asked through the com link -What going on here, what's wrong with Afterglow?- Hotshot responded with–I think the kid found his first ability. Turns out the wheels on his heels are like those human skates or somehting- .

Scavenger was worried about what could happen if Afterglow crashed so he transformed and fallowed after the runaway fem. After glow kept shouting as she dug in her heals "Stop, stop, stop, stop. Oh please stop!" to no avail. Soon she had made it to the training room where here optics widened at who she saw.

Blurr was in the training room practicing some shooting on some targets as he mumbling to himself about his new assignment "I can't believe I got stuck teaching some wimp. I didn't even ask to train anyone. What am I, some sparklingsitter?" Suddenly he heard someone shout "Watch out!" his new assignment had suddenly crashed into him.

He was knocked down on his back with Afterglow on top on her own back; her heals still spinning until they just suddenly stopped. He growled while he sat up and glared down at her.

She got up as she robbed her head and looked up at him to notice the glare, she hurriedly started speaking "Sorry Blurr, I didn't mean to crash into you my wheels..." But she didn't get to finish as Blurr was livid from the situation.

So he flipped himself up and grabbed her by the collar of her neck and said "I don't want anyone causing trouble in this base!"__She tried to explain it was an accident "But It…." He only growled at her as he shoved face to hers and barked "I'm going to make you train so hard you won't be able to move for a solar cycle."

She didn't like being threatened like that, especially because of an accident. She was about to kick him, when the other came in. They were panting from trying to catch her, but stopped when they saw the situation Afterglow was in, and how mad Blurr looked.

Surprisingly Sideswipe was the one to speak up first "Commander Blurr, what are you doing?" Blurr glared at Sideswipe as he said "You stay out of this kid!" Hotshot was angered by this and step up to shield his adopted brother from Blurr's glare as he said "Hey cool it Blurr he just asked a question. Now what's going on?"

Blurr was still miffed as he said "This little punk crashed into me while I was in the middle of shooting practice." Sideswipe then said "It wasn't his fault commander Blurr. He just gained one of his abilities and his heal wheels went out of control…"

"I said to stay out of this Sideswipe!" Shouted Blurr. This hurt Sideswipe a bit and miffed off Hotshot as Hoist just looked slacked jawed. Afterglow had had enough of this and said "Hey nut job. Put me down." Blurr glared at her and said "What was that?" She glared back with her intense brown optics as she repeated with emphasis "I said, Put. Me. Down."

They both just glared at each other for a couple of second as Blurr then said "Why don't you make me?" if this kid was going to be his student, then he was going to learn how to fight and show some respect. She was about to try kicking him again when they heard "Put him down this instant before _I_ make you."

Blurr looked to see Scavenger had just entered the training room, with glaring yellow eyes. Though instead of Blurr being intimidated, he just said "Stay out of this Scavenger you don't have anything to do with this."

Scavengers scowl deeper than usual when he said "Actually it has everything to do with me. You see the bot right there in your little grimy servos is my charge. I created a guardian bond with that kid and if you don't put him down I won't hesitate to make you."

He took a step forward for enfaces. Blurr knew better then to mess with Scavenger, not only was he a skilled fighter but a really good friend of Optimus too. So he just dropped Afterglow on her pedes and said "Training starts at dawn don't be late." He then trudged out of the room steaming from the humiliating accident.

Afterglow glared after him and when he was gone she said "What is his deal?" Sideswipe then said "I've never seen commander Blurr that angry before, he's never snapped at me like that before." Sideswipe truly felt hurt as he still saw Blurr a bit as his hero.

Afterglow looked at the three youngest mechs and said "Thanks for trying to help me. Sorry he snapped at you. I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen." Redalert then came in and announced "Scavenger has informed me of what has happened. I'm glad you look undamaged but let's check you up just in case."

"But I feel fine." replied Afterglow. "It's still best to try to know how your ability was triggered." She nodded and said "Alright. Oh Redalert? I wanted to ask you something." He looked to her and asked "What would you like to discuss?" "What's spark merging?"

Scavenger and Red looked stunned and asked at the same time "Who told you that?" at that moment the three culprits ran from the two guardians fury. Afterglow then replied as she shrugged "It's kind of obvious now."

The two mechs sighed and then began to explain about the rest of cybertronian anatomy to her, down to the basics of CNA.

**Yeah I'm kind of making Blurr the bad guy here, but Mulan did have a pretty rough training session, especially form the rice incident. **

**Ideas are welcomed. Oh and can you all ask who is who in the story.**


End file.
